


Queer!5sos One shots

by Lauraa_quinn_24



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, AU, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, band!sos, idk - Freeform, might be some mpreg, queer!sos, request are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraa_quinn_24/pseuds/Lauraa_quinn_24
Summary: Idk how this started but it kinda did, i just really love lgbtq+ sos so i thought why not write one shots about that.request are open, please feel free to request anything!also this was originally on my whattpad @ashispan nut i brought it here since i don't use it any more. please don't post my work elsewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open:

just comment or message:

\- which ship/ or not it doesn't have to be romance  
\- what is their sexual orientation/ gender  
\- fluff or smut  
\- band or au  
\- mpreg or nah


	2. Muke (1) Fluff ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke comes out as agenda to his parents and Michael is being a supportive boyfriend.

lowercase intended

agender: luke  
pansexual: michael

luke's pov

today is the day i am going to come out to my family (and maybe our fans) about my gender, i am sick of being constantly miss gendered by everyone.

i sigh deeply before pulling myself out of bed and wincing slightly at the pain in my lower back.

i make my way downstairs and walk directly in the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. as i walk in to the desired room of the house i am greeted by michael.

"morning babe" he smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist in order to pull me close, "sleep well?"

"i feel sore you ass" i mumble, before getting out of his grasp to prepare myself some pancakes.

"sorry" he chuckles,"i'll make it up to you, i promise love"

"okay," i reply, my mouth full. i swallow (a/n: don't) before adding, "bub.. i want to come out to my family, and maybe the fans"

"that's great sweets!" he smiled

"i feel anxious though, what if they don't accept it? what if they think I am a freak, what-"

i am so busy rambling I don't notice michael walking towards me and placing his hands on either side of my face.

"luke," he warns "breathe before you have a panic attack"

i breathe in shakily

"baby, there are no reason why your family would hate you. just because you don't feel like a boy, or any other gender for that matter, does not mean you are a freak" he speaks his eyes never leaving mine, " you are not different then the lukey you were before and your family will always support you through everything okay?"

i smile, he adds

"i mean, liz and jack walked in on us f.uckin.g before you even told them you liked boys"

he smiles, i cringe at the memory.

"oh my god, you promised to never bring this up again mike!"

"desperate times desperate measures" (a/n: i have been listening to too much ptv lately)

"i hate you" i groan, burying my face in the crook of his neck

"no you don't" he laughs

"oh yeah?" i pull back raising an eyebrow at him, "prove it"

"well,"he beams lifting my left hand up, " first of all you are my fiancé since last night, second of all, my dick was in your mouth last night" he winks

"fine, you win" i smile staring at the ring of placed nicely on the ring finger of my left hand.

"say it" he whisperers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine

"i love you bub" i whisper back.

our moment is quickly interrupted by someone knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" i shout pulling away from my fiancé and making my way to the door not missing michael's comment about making me cum.

i open the door, blush promis on the cheeks from the comment mike has previously done.

"hey mum, dad" i smile.

"morning son" my dad greets making me cringe slightly at his choice of words.

i pull both my parents into a hug and guide them in.

"mike is in the kitchen, make yourselves at home, i'll go get changed" i say leading them into the living room before going upstairs to get changed out of my pyjamas.

i pull on a pair of skinny jeans and one of michael's sweater before going back downstairs.

i beam seeing my brothers have arrived too.

"hey jack, hey ben" i wake small before sitting in the couch in front of my parents.

"how have you been luke?" my mum asks,

"good, a little tired from touring and recording but good overall, how have you been?" i retorted as michael walks in and plops down on the couch before putting his arm over my shoulders as a protective matter.

"hey mike" my brothers greet at the same time.

"hey," he says,"hi liz, andrew, sorry i was making lunch" he says

"no worries mike, so have you been treating my son right?" i stiffen at my dad's words but relax when mike start rubbing my arm soothingly.

"of course, as always. actually," he scratches the back of his head, " we got engaged last night" he smiles awkwardly waiting for my parents to say something.

"that's amazing, i happy for you guys" my mum practically beams as jack sends me a wink and does a hand movement and cause the blood to rush to my cheeks

i giggle as ben slaps the back of his head playfully.

"mum, dad , I uhm, have something else to tell you." I mumble looking at the floor.

"you are no pregnant are you?" my mum frantically questions.

"no!" michael and i exclaim at the same time.

my parents visibly relax,"what is it then sweetheart" my mum asks.

"well uhm I am not a boy" i blurt

"what do you mean you're not a boy?" my dad asks confusion clear on his features.

I feel mike squeezing my shoulder reassuringly before I speak up again,"i am agender, it - it means I don't feel like a boy and a girl or any gender actually

"and i would appreciate it if you didn't call me son or buddy because it makes me uncomfortable." I whisper the last part but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear

"okay" my dad replies "sorry for call you son earlier lukey, wait umh can we still call you luke?"

"it's okay, yeah you can call me luke, lukey if you want just use the pronouns they/them when you are talking about me please"

"of course " my mum smiles, I smile to.

"not to ruin the moment but lunch should be cooked by now, so who's hungry?" michael asks

"me!" we all say in unison.

The End

A/N: first one shot! Yay


End file.
